


[판윙/AU/역아고] 오래된 전축 #19 - #20

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 오래된 전축 [9]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 소중한 사람





	[판윙/AU/역아고] 오래된 전축 #19 - #20

# 19

 

<다녤 POV>

 

몇 년전, 어느 날. 문득.

생각했다.

만약 아무도 대휘를 컨트롤 못해서 내가,

평생 대휘 매니저한다면.

 

갑자기, 토할 것 같아서. 심각하게,

퇴직서를 앞에두고 펜대를 손끝에서 빙빙글.

 

아씨.

나는 내 일에는 충실하고. 하지만,

체력, 정신적, 감성적인 한계에 닿은 것을 느꼈고.

세운형하고도 진지하게 이야기를 나눈 결과.

나는, 남아이돌그룹 프로젝트를 총괄하는 동시에.

대휘매니저를 뽑아서 인수인계하는 쪽으로 가닥을 잡았는데.

대휘를 매니지할 수 있는 사람이라...

하아.

 

그런데, 어느 날.

새로 입사한 사람 한 명.

세운형이 알던 대학선배인데, 지금은 다른 쪽 일을 하고있지만.

호원대 시절부터 이쪽 일을 잘 아는 사람이란다.

이름은,

황민현.

 

***

 

처음 만난 첫인상은, 무슨 기생오라인가 했지만.

악수를 하고, 딱 눈을 맞추는데.

느꼈다.

이새끼도.

미친놈이구나.

 

나하고 동류는 아니지만, 다른 식으로 미친놈.

세운형은 항상, 이렇다.

셜록홈즈처럼, 특별한 도른자를 뽑고.

이상한 놈들이 모여서 만드는 일상.

세운엔터에,

오신 것을 환영합니다.

 

황민현을 묘사하는 단어는, 그저

낫닝겐.

신이 천사와 악마를 딱 절반씩 섞어서 인간을 만든다면,

그가 바로, 황민현.

그는, 두부같이. 가득 차 있는 것 처럼 보이지만.

또한, 두부같이. 안에는 아무 것도

없다.

속이 비었다는 소리가 아니라.

진짜, 감추는 게 없는

사람.

이런 사람이, 있을까.

 

일차원적인 사람이라는 소리가 아니라.

설명하기 어려운데...

현대인들은 여러가지 가면을 쓰고 살아간다.

공적인 페르소나, 가족의 구성원으로서의 페르소나, 친구들과 있을 때.

그리고, 가장 중요한.

혼자 있을때.

각자 여러가지의 마스크를 저글링하면서 살아가는 게 현대도시인.

대부분, 생각한다. 자신의 진정한 모습은, 모든 가면을 벗은 후에, 생얼굴이라고.

그런게,

있을리가 있나.

 

 

자기가 홀로 있을 때 생각하는 '나' 또한,

그저 또다른 가면.

하지만, 그것을 인정하기엔 너무나 약한 인간들이기에, 우리는.

대부분 착각에 빠져서 산다.

진정한 '나'가 있겠지.

황민현은,

그것따윈 없다.

그의 가면은 수십만개. 하지만,

모든 가면이 진실되고, 동시에

거짓.

 

 

그는, 메이크업이 벗겨진 삐에로. 하지만,

그 생얼굴조차.

또하나의 가면.

 

하지만, 그걸 그 자신은

알고있다. 그럼에도,

자기자신은 그것을 '정상'이라고 느끼는.

또다른 도른자.

 

이렇게 또, 한 명의 싸패가 세운엔터에 추가되고,

대휘매니저를 하다가, 자연스럽게 다섯명의 애들도 맡게되었다.

나는 일 하나를 덜어지만, 크흑.

 

대휘 침대 뒷치닥거리는 내 영역과 인맥이기에, 그건 인수인계 불가능.

하아.

정말 평생가는건가, 대휘야.

적당히 해주라.

제바알.

 

 

 

# 20

 

<관린 POV>

 

우진관린-랩유닛의 미니앨범 행사를 하나 끝내고, 오던 중.

우진이 형은 차 뒷자리에서 쿨쿨. 나는, 민현형 운전하는 걸 뒤에서 보면서.

꽁냥거리고 있었다.

민현형, 촣아. 부드러운 카리스마. 멋져.

나도, 커서 저렇게 멋진 사람이 되고 싶다.

[하하, 그래? 고마운걸. 귀엽네 우리관린.]

[나아, 안 귀여워어.]

[어유, 그래그래. 큐티관린.]

치잇.

유난히 어린 연습생동생들에게 인기가 많아, 미자자석이라는 별명까지.

(따르릉)

핸즈프리로 민현이형 전화가 울린다.

스피커폰으로 울리는 낯선 남자의 목소리.

[민현아, 나 미안한데. 너 지금 여기 근처지.]

[어, 그렇긴 한데. 왜? 어디 가야돼?]

[응. 그래서, 잠시 탈 수 있을까.]

[어...]

잠시, 내 눈치를 보는 민현형.

응? 회사사람이 아닌가?

[혀엉, 괜찮아. 타도.]

[...미안해, 관린아. 이건 다녤형한테 이르지 말구. 우리만의 비밀?]

호오. 이거 궁금해.

[핑키프로미스~]

[핑키프로미스~]

헤헷. 민현형하고 비밀이 생겼다.

차를 잠시 돌려서, 약간 더 달리지.

거리에서 검은 코트를 입고 서 있는 한 사람.

내 눈에도, 딱 보인다. 와, 멋지다.

[쌩큐. 고맙다.]

[일할땐 전화하지 말랬잖아.]

[미안미안, 잘못했썽. 나도 일이 갑자기 생겨서. 근데, 지갑을 안 가지고 나왔어..]

[...으이구. 아침에 서두를 때부터 내가 알아봤다. 나없이 어떻게 살래?]

[못 살죵.]

...오, 잉?

이거, 나 뒤에 나두고 꽁냥거리는 이 분위기.

친하잖아.

[어, 뒤에 사람이 있었네. 죄송해요, 갑자기 차를 타서.]

[아뇨아뇨, 저 괜찮아요. 형, 저.. 민현형 친구에요?]

[하항, 친구라고 할 수 있죠. 뭐.]

[뭐야아~ 할 수 있죠는 뭐야.]

[가끔 니가 내 엄마처럼 느껴져서. 빨래하고, 밥차리고, 설거지하고.]

[그건 니가 당번을 전혀 안 지키니까.]

[그래도 내가 쓰레기는 가끔 버리잖아.]

[가끔, 에 느낌표를 붙여라.]

[아잉, 이러지 마세용~.]

...아.

설마,

민현형 곁에 있는,

사람인가.

민현형도

있구나.

곁에 있을 사람.

둘에게서 느껴지는 둘만의 따스한 분위기.

내 가슴 한 편도, 살짝 아파온다.

이 아픔은, 뭐지.

이 두근거림은.

대체. 뭐지.

 

부러움?

 

 

[아, 인사가 늦었네여.

 

종현이라고 해요.]

 

 

***

 

 

종현형을 어느 장소에 내려주고,

[쌩ㅋ유우~ 저녁에 봐~. 관린이도, 나중에 보자!]

[술 좀 작작 먹고들어와 오늘은.] / [네, 형. 나중에 봬요.]

[알써알써. 빠이~ 관린~]

한 마리의 어니부기처럼 총총, 거리면서 멀어져간다.

또다시, 둘만 남은 밴 안.

우진이 형은 아직도 콜콜.

정말, 나와 민현형만의 비밀이구나. 이건.

[혀엉, 저.. 그, 죄송하지만. 종현, 형... 그, 어...]

[나에게 소중한 사람이야.]

[아,.. 그렇군요.]

오히려 민현형은 아무 생각없이 말하는 것 같은데, 왜 나만 얼굴이 벍게져서는.

이건, 부끄러워 할 일이 아냐. 관린. 정신차리자. 7살짜리 꼬마도 아니고.

[부러워요.]

으악. 뭔 소리를 하는거야. 마음의 소리가 그저 튀어나왔다. 슈퍼부끄러움.

[하하, 그래? 부러워? 기분이 좋네. 그렇다니.]

민현형은 역시, 부드럽고 자연스럽게 대화를 이어간다.

[관린이도 그런 사람이 생기면, 소중하게 여겨줘야해.

가까이 있는 사람일 수록. 더 잘하렴. 그 사람이 떠나간 뒤에야.

그 사람이 나에게 어떤 존재였는지 느끼니까.

그럴 땐 이미,

늦지.]

 

...

내 심장 한 켠의 

두근거림이,

더

커졌다.

 

 

****

 

 

/ 글쓴이의 사족

 

새로운 캐릭터 두 명이나 등장!

오오

두명이니까, 오도

두개


End file.
